First Date
by sasukitty-eet-joo
Summary: Naruto and Sakura's first date. Summary sucks, story rules. NaruSaku or SakuNaru No like, no read. Flames give Figgy's pet, Moe, all the more fun X3 Ch.2 soon.
1. First Date

First Date

Naruto bounced around his lot, jubilant and happy. It was his first date, so you could feel for him. Who wouldn't enjoy a first date with their dream girl(or boy)?

He was getting ready- bouncing around was included in that step. He decided to get off all his excess energy from his excitement- he was going out with Sakura tonight. He jumped and spinned and bounced and twirled, but his excitement seemed to keep forming into more and more energy. He was balling up into a big vat of hyperness at this moment. Good thing it was only 5:00 right now.

Sakura was still out and about in her regular clothing. She was in the mall looking at some different styles of dresses and formal wear. She was so caught up in what impression each outfit would make when Naruto saw them. She was actually a little paranoid rather than keeping up with her reasoning. In other words, her mind was starting to exaggerate a bit. It was just so hard, she couldn't keep straight. Eventually, Sakura picked out a short white dress- it was sparkly and went very high up. She decided to show Ino and some of her other friends.

After he had calmed himself down, Naruto decided to pick out what to wear. Naruto picked out a short sleeve black shirt, with black pants to match. He gathered his inner energy, and let it wither away within him. It was finally 7:00 and Naruto's doorbell started to ring. Out of instinct, he skipped over to answer the door.

Of course, it was Sakura- in her new shiny white dress. She seemed happy and giddy. "So," she began, "ready?" Naruto tilted his head a bit, a sheepish smile on his face, "Am I ever? C'mon, let's get going."

They walked out in the streets of Konoha, their hands held, and faces bright. They stopped by Ichiraku's first. As usual, Naruto ordered ramen(like you can get anything else there,) and Sakura got ramen as well, trying to be careful not to spill any on her new dress. Naruto tried to liven up the date. "Hey, Sakura?" She turned her head from her bowl to look at Naruto. "Yeah?" "I was thinking… what if.. Sasuke were still here? I mean, what if he never left?" Sakura smiled, and turned her seat. "Naruto," her voice was soft and gentle, with a happy tone to it, "you can't go around asking 'what if' all the time. Just… live a little.. Okay?" Naruto turned his head away and looked at his ramen, a sad smile on his face. He turned back with a brighter smile, and said, "Okay.."

Sakura turned back in her seat and continued to eat her ramen. Naruto ate a little more, and then turned his head to stare at Sakura. After a few minutes of Sakura noticing this and Naruto not saying a word, she became a little paranoid. "Yes, Naruto?" Naruto blushed, and turned his head away swiftly. "O-oh, um, nothing." Sakura smiled, and continued to eat, once again. Naruto blushed and stared at his ramen for a few more seconds, then ate up the last of his ramen.

Naruto and Sakura left the booth, and walked with each other, once again hand in hand, and faces just as bright. They walked on, and continued talking. "So, where do you wanna go next?" Naruto looked over at Sakura. "Uh, I guess, we could go see a movie." _Yeah, that's time consuming,_ Naruto thought, _and I guess it's romantic. "Sure, that sounds fun." Sakura smiled at him, and looked back._

_--_

_Chapter 2 shall come soon. Muhahaha. :D_

_Wait…. Dang lemon restrictions!!_


	2. A Movie

Chapter 2 coming right at you!! Muhahaha. I solemnly swear to never, ever, leave a story unfinished. At least I'll try my best. Chapter 3? Ne, we'll see how this goes. Movie timez!!

Oh, and did I put in 'humor' for the genres? Just wondering, cause some is sad and serious, yet there's more funny parts.

--

The movie theater wasn't too far from Ichiraku's. Right around the block. Although, despite the sudden thought from Naruto, they had gone the opposite way of the movie theater. So Naruto and Sakura had to trail back to Ichiraku's first.

So, in that time, Naruto and Sakura had the time to talk. Sakura was a bit quiet though. She looked a little uncomfortable. Naruto became worried, and tried to lighten up the mood.(1)

"Hey Sakura," Naruto started, "why'd you ask me out anyway?" Sakura turned to him, she was staring at the ground before, and widened up her eyes a bit, as though she were exercising her eyes like she just woke up.(2) "Well, to be honest… I was just kinda bored. And I wanted to do something cool." _Cool. She thinks it's cool to date me_, Naruto thought. It made him smile.

"Really? That's awesome." _It really, really is_, Naruto thought, still smiling. Sakura smiled back. But then that smile disappeared as she looked back at the ground. "What's the matter? …I like that smile." Sakura looked back at him, and after a few moments, smiled lightly again. "Well… I'm just thinking…" She stopped, her smile dissolving a bit.

Naruto pulled at her arm lightly, to get her attention. "Yeah?" His face was worried and serious. Sakura lost her smile again. "…about… the whole thing with… you know." Sakura grew a frown, and bit her lip. Naruto just looked more worried now. "I understand… it's hard. I care about him too. But right now, we have to be happy for everyone."

Sakura just looked at the ground. Naruto smiled, and tried to flirt, in his own way.(3) "You know, Sasuke was always a bit angsty." he joked. Sakura laughed lightly, and bit her lip. Her face was a little sad, but her smile was back, and even though it was light and little, Naruto was happy to see that he could make her laugh, let alone smile.

Naruto wanted her to laugh a little more, but they had reached the movie theater now. Naruto's face went a bit shocked. He reached in his pocket and brought out his frog purse.(4) "Whew… I have enough." Naruto made a face that said, 'I'm so stupid,' and but his frog purse back in his pocket. Sakura laughed a little more.

They walked up to the window and Naruto asked for two tickets to Death Note 2.(5) He paid, and they walked into the theater, silent, although they had smiles on their faces and their fingers were entwined with each other's.

They walked up to the refreshment display(6) and decided to get some popcorn and few candies. "So Sakura, what do you want?" Sakura looked over at him, a gentle smile on her face still. "Uh, I guess I'll get some pocky. And you?" "I'll have some pocky too. What flavor?" Sakura looked at him with more curiosity and confusion on her face, mixing with her light smile. "You want me to choose?"

Naruto looked back at her, smiling. "Yeah, what's so weird about that?" Sakura looked back at the counter. "I don't know. Just doesn't seem like you." She shrugged, and a whole bout of happiness skewered over her face, as she turned back to him. Naruto gaped at Sakura's expression for a few seconds, unnoticeably, and smiled back, just as happy. "Uh.." He stammered, but Sakura started again, as seeing Naruto was embarrassed by the fact she was so happy all the sudden.

"I want pine."(7) Sakura said, her smile still big and bright. "Uh, okay." Naruto said, nervously.

As said, he bought pine-flavored pocky for the two of them, as well as a large drink and popcorn. Naruto gave the man the tickets, and walked with Sakura to the screening room for Death Note 2.(8)

They noticed that there was only one seat left (popular movie, huh?), so they compromised and Sakura sat in Naruto's lap.(9)

They began talking during the movie ads at the beginning. Sakura laughed a few times while they were talking, because Naruto kept cracking little jokes here and there.

As the movie started, they settled down and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. Sakura flushed, and comforted herself in a better position.

By the end of the movie, they had savaged away at the pocky(10) and both their cheeks were pink from laughing at each other's little squabblish jokes here and there.

"So, Naruto, where should we go next?" Naruto looked at the clock in the theater, and looked back at Sakura. "Are you sure we should do more? I mean, it's like 9:00 already."(11) Sakura thought about this for a few moments. Then she looked back, smiling. "I want to go over to your house."

Naruto blushed, and gulped a lump in his throat. He was silent for a second, but then came back with, "I-I guess. If you really want to…"

--

NO LEMON, I promise. X3

1. I read somewhere that boys go crazy at the smallest things.

2. Does anyone else do that when they wake up? You know, widen your eyes at nothing, just to get them used to being open?

3. You know, make her laugh. Lots of guys do that.

4. Believe me, it's a purse!!

5. I've never seen that movie. Sorry, I couldn't think of anything, and I was tired too.

6. That thing with all the candies and stuff up for display before you actually go in that room to watch a movie. I didn't know what to call it, so I just called it a "refreshment display." They have powders for your popcorn at my local theaters. Like caramel powder for your popcorn. It's soooo cool.

7. I love pine-flavored pocky. Yummy!

8. What do you call the room where the movie plays on that big screen?

9. I thought of that idea suddenly, and I just couldn't help myself! Oh, and by the way, Death Note really is a popular movie. VERY popular. 4 weeks in top box office thing!!

10. Pocky is ADDICTING. It really is.

11. I did some math real quick. Oh, and sorry for leaving so many notes. XP

Omg, I'm sorry for having to upload this and unupload this so many times. It kept messing up XP I don't care if it messes up again. Please read it.


End file.
